Funny feelings
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: when R5 go on a worldwide tour, they bring the Austin & Ally cast with them to promote S3 of Austin and Ally, but what happens when Ratliff develops feelings for...another guy! and Laura...well what can we say about her except that she's been having these feelings for someone unexpected, will they just ignore these feelings or do something about it?
1. Fallin For You

**hey guys! so i was having a conversation with someone through PM and they gave me a new story idea.. and it's different so hopefully you will like it! :D **

**Summary: ****when R5 go on a worldwide tour, they bring the Austin & Ally cast with them to promote S3 of Austin and Ally, but what happens when Ratliff develops feelings for...another guy! and Laura...well what can we say about her except that she's been having these feelings for someone unexpected, will they just ignore these feelings or do something about it?**

**Rating T/M but only M in later chapters :P**

**i could tell you what couples there are in this story...but what's the fun in that? cause i'm EVIL haaha! no seriously i'm not gonna say unless you REALLY REALLY want me to... ;) but maybe if you look on the poster thing you might figure it out ;)**

* * *

-with R5-

R5 are at a press conference because they've got to announce some BIG news, which should please all the members of the R5 family cause lets face it touring the same places in America is fun, but it gets boring. they want to explore the world and well that's what's going to happen. yup R5 is going to announce their first worldwide tour sure there's still a couple of concerts for the LOUD tour left, but the guys at Hollywood Records wanted them to announce the tour as soon as possible.

-Ratliff's POV-

"right then, listen up! we've got some big news to announce, but before we get to that part Ross would like to say something about the TV show he's on, Austin and Ally" Rocky said to all the press that came to the press conference. i like how he's taking control of the whole matter, bossy Rocky kinda is cute...wait what?

"so some of you might of heard the news, but some of you probably haven't but it's official season 3 of Austin and Ally is on the go! it's going to be great having new episodes and considering where the finale left off, well i'm not aloud to say anything but lets just say the viewers will want a season 3 of Austin and Ally" Ross said, all happily "any questions?"

"yeah over here" some reporter said "is it true there's some sort of romance going between you and Laura?" really is this the most asked question ever? seriously it is and Ross is just laughing at that

"no no, there's no romance between me and Laura, sure we have a couple name 'Raura' but we're not dating, we're just friends" Ross responded

"is there any romances we don't know on the Austin and Ally set?" someone else asked

"well i can't say, and i don't want to say. sure i'd answer questions about me and Laura, but any other romances on set your talking to the wrong person about that one, and even if i wanted to say, i wouldn't" Ross said, with a hint of anger in his voice, though i don't blame him i would do the same

"okay! enough does anyone have any questions that isn't about any romance?" Riker asked and everyone's hands went down

"that answers that question" i mumbled and i heard Rocky lightly chuckle next to me and smile, aww his smile is just the best...what?

"okay then, so i bet your curious to know what the big announcement is?" Rydel said but it sounded more like a question "well R5 are going on a worldwide tour!"

"we know we've still got a couple of concerts of the LOUD tour to play, then there's Ross' filming for Austin and Ally" i said

"but, once we've got through that, then we're going for a tour, so it will be after all season 3 of Austin and Ally is finished cause, well worldwide tours take a while" Rocky said

"any questions?" Riker asked

"yeah! when will the dates be released?" some reporter asked what i don't know there names

"well we don't know yet, it depends how long it takes to film season 3 of Austin and Ally...but we do have some places booked already for this tour, so we're saying in about a few months the dates will be released" Rydel responded

and so there you have it the big announcement for R5 we're going to go on a worldwide tour and it's going to be LOUD!

* * *

-few hours later-

still Ratliff's POV-

"R5 your on in 5 minutes!" the backstage guy said

"i cannot believe it's almost over!" Rydel said

"i know it almost feels like yesterday we we're preforming, well in front of our parents" Ross said

"we've come so far from them! i can hardly believe it! look at us now we're getting more and more famous everyday!" Riker said and i couldn't agree more

"well life's the climb" Rocky said

"you stole that of Hannah Montana" i said

"did not! i just thought of it" Rocky said

"yeah...sure you did! cause you remembered it from Hannah Montana" i said

"how would you know?" Rocky asked me

"cause we all watched it last night..." i told him

"okay yeah...fair enough i stole it from Hannah Montana" Rocky said

"ha!" i just said and everyone else looked at us weirdly

"what?" we both said then we laughed while the others still looked at us weirdly...what's there problem?

"guys! your on!" Ryland said and then me and Rocky stopped laughing we all said 'Ready Set Rock' then went on stage

* * *

-2 hours later-

"so we've got one more song, and we all know what that one is..." Ross trailed off

"falling for you" Rocky said and i just smiled it describes my situation with him, wait what the hell am i thinking?

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_  
_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_  
_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

his voice though, it's deep! really deep i always knew it like but today it just stands out more for some reason

_And you say you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

the way his hair bounced when he jumps making a mess of it, but it looks so incredibly hot

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._  
_And all the mannequins – they look the same._  
_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._  
_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

why can't i stop looking at him? it's mesmerizing, i want to stop, but i can't

_And you say, you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_You like your pizza cold_  
_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_  
_Five times a week_  
_You can change your name_  
_Get a little bit crazy_  
_You can dance in the rain_  
_Rockin secondhand chic_  
_But I live for the day_  
_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_For everything that you do_  
_Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby,_  
_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_  
_I'm falling_  
_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby I'm falling for you_

__"thank you everyone for coming to the show tonight! hope to see you all again soon! goodnight!" Rocky said

"picture time!" Stormie said and we all did silly poses, i was next to Rocky and my arm brushed his by accident and i know this may sound cliche but i swear i felt something! i wonder if he felt something to... no that's silly right?

-Rocky's POV-

so as we posed for the pictures, me and Ratliff were next to each other and our arms brushed against each other, and i felt something i'm not sure what it was but it was there, but yeah for a while now I've had a crush on Ratliff but he would never feel the same way, for starters he's not gay and we've been friends for a while, i'm sure he doesn't feel the same way but if only he knew that

Ratliff's POV-

if only i could tell him

Rocky & Ratliff's POV-

that i'm falling for you

* * *

**so that's the first chapter!**

**let me know what you think of it! :D **

**and let me know if you want me to continue! **

**TBC hopefully**


	2. Here We Go

**hey guys! so so so so sorry for not updating this story since i started it nearly a month ago! opps! that wasn't my intention!DX WOAH 11 reviews for one chapter! thanks! anyway glad you like the story :-D i kept on meaning to, but it just slipped my mind DXi'll try and get the next chapter up sooner, but hey! here's the next chapter anyway! :D p.s if you have a fanfiction account check your PM :D**

**Replies: **

**gabbyosu: thanks! :D awe! the idea just came to me! :D and i will do! **

**r5er all the way: well i know this was a while... but i'll try and get chapter 3 up sooner then i did do then this one...sorry! O.O**

**Guest 1: thanks! :D **

**Guest 2: haha i will continue this story! as long as possible... so that would be a while! :D and your gonna find out soon**

**isaOMG: thanks for the idea, though i dunno if that's gonna happen, but i'll keep the idea in mind...and rude! i know it's been a while and all, but i just didn't know to pick up from the last chapter, and i've been through exams and such, i just couldn't think of any ideas for this story... sorry! DX **

**p.s even though MOST of you do this, but can you put a screen name or something if you have a guest account, so that i don't get ya'll mixed up or something! thanks! :D **

**anyway here's the next chapter! :D p.s DON'T hate me for the time skip i had no idea's what to do through out this time! **

**i own nothing you might recognize!**

* * *

-one year later-

Ross' POV-

"and cut!" i heard the director say and we all let out a sigh. That was the last episode of Austin and Ally ever, so far there's been nothing heard about a 4th season, not that we could do it anyway with the world tour coming up. Though it's a bit sad that we have to leave Laura, Raini & Calum for a long time, i was hoping we all could keep in touch after this episode, though i doubt that, it's going to be god knows how long until we get back... unless

"Guys we need to talk" i tell Riker, Rydel, Rocky & Ratliff

"what about?" Rocky asks me

"the tour..." i trail off

"Ross!" Rydel screams at me "its a bit late, we're leaving at the end of next week!"

"i know! but if we just talk about it now and see if it's possible for this to happen then..." i finish mid sentence not knowing where to finish it...

"then?" Riker asks me

"just talk to me about it in my dressing room all of you so there's no chance in us being over heard" i tell them and they all reluctantly nod there heads and we all head into my dressing room

"what's this about Ross?" Rocky asks me

"well you know how close we've all gotten with Raini, Calum & _Laura _these past couple of years?" i ask/tell them

"yeah" they all reply back to me at the same time... that was freaky...with a capital F

"first that was freaky the way you all replied at the same time to me" i start "and i was thinking that maybe that they could you know... come on tour with us..."

* * *

Rocky's POV-

"and i was thinking that maybe that they could you know... come on tour with us..." i hear trail out of Ross' mouth... and we're all shocked that he suggested that, just wow, and just over a week before we go! he could of thought about it before this moment in time! it's already organized, the plane tickets, the hotel rooms everything there's no possible way for it go get reorganized before we leave! that would of been a good thing to say out loud..

"ROSS THAT'S A CRAZY IDEA!" i hear Riker shout, apparently i'm not the only one that thought that the idea was crazy... "Ross the whole thing is organized, everything! if you thought of the idea sooner then there was a possibility that they could of come, but there's no chance that its going to be reorganized before we leave the end of next week! there's to much to do any everything! there's no possible way its going to get done in the short space of time we have left!" wow i didn't know Riker was a mind reader or something! cause he said what i thought not a minute ago!

"don't you think i know that! but i have this idea, why don't we just say we can bring them with us to promote season 3 of Austin and Ally over there, i know there's a bit of a delay compared to the start of season over here then over there... but i just thought it would be a really nice experience for us all to have... together like one big _family" _Ross tells us all... it's not actually a bad idea when he puts it like that... everyone turns to look at me...what?

"your actually agreeing with him?" Rydel asks me...oh that's why they are all looking at me... i said that out loud...

"when he puts it that way it doesn't sound as bonkers as it did at the start when he just said that they should join us that's all" i told her

"thanks Rocky" Ross says to me...

"no problem, it's the truth, and i think it would be actually kinda fun" i told them... all i honestly think it would be fun having them on tour

"i agree with Rocky, it would be fun to have them with us! and not hardly having anytime with us...cause they shoot, we preform, have band practice, it would be good to have them with us, and spend some quality time together with all of them!" Ratliff says and i smile at him and he smiles back, yeah i still have this crush on him, okay crush is a understatement, i finally admitted it to myself i was crushing on him 8 months ago, but it isn't a crush... i fancy him. there i admit it! and though he's never gonna feel the same way... besides he's got a girlfriend...which is really good for him. which also happens to be my sister. yeah i feel bad that i fancy my sisters boyfriend but i can't help the way i feel. i always knew deep down he'd never feel the same way about me. i think its about time i moved on... anyway i still like girls but fancy Ratliff... it doesn't mean i'm gay...right?

"heellloo Rocky? earth to Rocky!" Riker says and i snap out of this daydream mode that i'm in.

"yeah that's my name don't wear it out" i say jokingly and everyone laughs

"anyway so...is it happening?" Ross asks us all

"well its a okay from us, but your gonna have to see what Hollywood records think of this idea. as much as i think this idea is crazy, it's still a good idea" Riker says and Ross starts doing his happy dance...huh who knew he wanted this so bad... "Ross it means if Hollywood Records is okay with the idea! so don't get your hopes up just yet!

"okay okay! i won't... but i am going down now, i arranged a meeting for the head of the label for after filming to talk about it, so cya!" Ross said and walks out the room and all our mouths drop open, he's never been so determined to get anything done before, this must be really big for him.

* * *

Ratliff's POV-

yeah i know what your all thinking, why am i dating Rydel if i have feelings for Rocky? well here's your answer. i fell in love with Rydel, without meaning to. don't say i don't love her, cause i do. really do. it's not cheating if i'm not dating anyone else! and yeah i feel bad that i am kinda using Rydel to get over Rocky, but Rocky could have anyone in the world to go out with him... have you not seen him, he's Rocky Lynch for crying out loud! plus h's not gay! he's not kissed another guy before in his life! why would he start 20 years into it? and technically i'm not gay either, i'm just having these _funny feelings _for him that's all, nothing more, nothing less...right?

"you okay?" Rydel whispers next to me, in the car ride home, when did we get in the car? "you've been spaced out for like 10 minutes"

"yeah, just fine" i tell her, it's been a month since we started dating, i know, a long time, i just had to do something to prove i _don't like _Rocky like that! and i just had to fall in love with his sister way to go there Ratliff!

"you sure?" she asks full of concern

"yeah i'm fine"

"okay, so what were you thinking about?" she asks me

"er... you know the worldwide tour and touring the world...with you" i lie to her, obviously i can't really tell her what i am thinking about...

"awe Ratliff!" she says hugs me and i kiss the top of her head...well considering she can't really hug me in the car with a seat belt around her we just sit there, really close with my arm around her and Riker looks in the mirror and smiles at us

"you two are cute together" he says "be good to my baby sister okay?" and i just chuckle at him and Rydel rolls her eyes

"i'm 21! i'm hardly a baby!" Rydel exclaims to Riker and i can't help but laugh

"yeah, but your my only sister, so there's this big protectiveness feeling i have over you so... yeah though don't blame me! blame mom! Ryland could of been born a girl, but he wasn't!" Riker tells us causing me and Rydel to laugh the only one that isn't laughing is Rocky...hmm

"hey bro cheer up we're going on a worldwide tour next week" i say and pat his back and he forces a smile at me

"i know" he says sorta sadly

"what's up Rocky?" Rydel asks

"nothing...i guess i'm feeling...tired i suppose" he tells us, and i know he's lying. there's something wrong with him and i'm gonna find out what

* * *

-leaving day-

Riker's POV-

"WE'RE GOING ON A WORLDWIDE TOUR TODAY WOOOO!" i hear everyone shout...well that's the wake up call i wanted at 6 o clock! and when i say everyone i do mean everyone, so Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ross and Laura, Raini & Calum turns out Ross used the excuse to promote season 3 of Austin and Ally worked! the record company sorted out everything else so that they could come all we had to do was get to the airport on time and go! in got out of bed and got dressed for the sort of clothes you wear on the plane, nothing fancy really just a t-shirt and jeans, and a jacket encase it's cold when we land or something, and i go down stairs to everyone

"gee people you don't have to be so damn loud at 6 in the morning!" i yell to them! what? i'm tired and i had a extremely rude wake up call

"sorry" i hear them all mumble, maybe that was a little harsh on them

"i'm sorry to, that was a little bit harsh..." i trail off

"anyway! who's ready to go!" Rydel says "we've got to be at the airport in a hour" really a hour wow this is happening so fast is so unreal i can't believe it

"well believe it" i hear Laura giggle beside me i was about to ask her how but she beat me to it "you were thinking out loud" oh a lot of us are doing that recently..

"thanks!" i tell her

"for what?" she asks confussed

"for saying i was thinking out loud i suppose..." i say not knowing my self why i said thanks...

"well your welcome then" she says and we both look at each other and laugh

"save the laughing for later you two...right now we've got a plane to catch" Ryland says interrupting mine and Laura's laughing session. i glare at him a little for doing so, i gotta admit i like the sound of her laugh, and everything else... i guess you could say i have a crush on her...i don't know from when i just found this attraction for her, what's not to love shes fucking gorgeous but she'll _never_ feel the same way about me, she's Ross' age for crying out loud! i know age is just a number and all that but it could have that toll of effect on younger people

"hey were's all the luggage?" i ask, that should of really been the first thing i said, but i only just noticed

"in the boot of the mini van, now come on you, everyone's waiting" Laura says to me, grabs my arm and leads me outside to everyone and i swear that i felt something shoot up my arm? maybe she does feel the same way about me like i feel about her...but i doubt it honestly.

* * *

**There's chapter 2! again sorry for the long wait!**

**Review for chapter 3! :D**


	3. hotel Rooms

**Hey! so heres the next chapter! yeah, i think this is up sooner then chapter 2 was haha! anyway heres the next chapter!**

**isaOMG: hahaha its okay! yeah i've just been going through alot i've hadn't found the time to update! awe thanks! you really think so? :D haha we'll see, and i knew what you meant i do it myself sometimes hahaha! :D**

* * *

-in Mexico-

Rydel's POV-

"hola mexico!" Ross shouted at the top of his voice, causing us all to laugh!

"be quite you stupid kid! some of us like our peace and quiet!" some old man harassed us, see on the plane Ross was really loud like, and that man ended up shouting to Ross more then we could count! but can you blame us, we're young!

"grandpa do you know who your talking to?!" a little girl said, who i'm presuming is is granddaughter

"should i?" he asked

"that is Ross Lynch! and his sibling band R5!" the little girl said! awe shes cute! "i absolutely love your style Rydel!" she said and hugged me, whilst knocking the wind out of me!

"cant... breath" i chocked out and she pulled away with a sorry/embarrassed look

"sorry, i'm such a huge fan! i'm coming to your show tomorrow night" she said "i cant wait for it!"

"awe!" Ross said "anyway we gotta go..." Ross said and we heard her scream we turned around to see her screaming about Laura, Raini & Calum!

"OMG! you brought the rest of the cast with you!" she asked Ross and Ross just nodded "whos idea was it!?" she asked and we all pointed to Ross

"mine" Ross said and she screamed again!

"OMG! so are you and Laura dating then?" she asked causing Laura to spit out her drink that was funny! poor Laura though

"me and Ross... no!" Laura said and i swear i heard Riker release a quite sigh of relief... weird

"we're just friends" Ross said and she looked sad for a little, but she changed back to her normal happy self

"hey you never told us your name" Rocky said

"oh! i'm Erica!" she said

"well Erica, its nice to meet you but we really got to go!" Ratliff said putting his arm around me, awe he's so sweet!

"it was great meeting you to! i'll be at the concert later" Erica shouted as we left the airport, at least she told her grandpa who we were

* * *

-at the hotel-

Ross' POV-

so we got to the hotel an hour after the encounter with Erica, shes nice, but really really loud. and when she asked if me and Laura were dating it just felt weird for some reason, i mean it usually isn't like that, but today it was just weird. maybe because she was there? no, fans approach us all the time back home and ask if were dating. so why did it feel so weird? it felt like jealousy when she asked that. but the weird thing is why? why did it feel like jealousy? we're not dating or anything and it was a simple question that we get asked, but i couldn't help feel a little bit jealousy in there. i don't get it! its like there's _someone nearby _that fancies her! someone who's close to me! but i doubt it! Calum and Raini are dating, Rocky's been acting strange around all of us for like the past year! and Riker's 4 years older then her... wait that's it! its Rocky! he's been acting weird maybe he's been developing a crush on her! but why did that lead to a strange jealousy feeling! i don't get it! i'm dating someone, admittedly Laura's gorgeous, but i don't see it working out for us...

"HELLO ROSS!" Laura clapped her hands in front of me whoa "finally we've only been trying for 5 minutes!" she said

"sorry!" i told her

"ah its okay!" she says thats one of the many things i like about her, shes so polite

"how long was i spaced out for?" i asked her

"about 10 minutes, you really must of been day dreaming about something!"

"right! there's 9 of us and 4 double rooms and one single room! who wants the single one?" Riker asked and Calum said he doesn't mind! he also said he'd have the single room all tour if the case needs to be! Riker hands Calum the key to his room and goes of to it

"right is there a preferred person you want to share a room with?" Riker asks us all and we shake our heads "so how about Rocky & Ratliff, Raini and Rydel Ross and Ryland and me and Laura?" Riker asks and there's the strange feeling again! what is it? i cant be jealous i have a girlfriend, that i love! and i have no feelings for Laura what so ever! right? anyway we all agree to the rooms, i think we're going to be sharing a room with the other person all tour. not that that matters for me, i share a bedroom with Ryland at home anyway so it's like home in a hotel. though i'm surprised Laura's okay with sharing a room with Riker, i'm even more surprised that Riker suggested it. that's really weird. we all head up the hotel rooms, Calum's is at the end of the hall way, then Riker and Laura's then mine and Ryland's, then Rydel and Raini's and then finally Rocky and Ratliff's. i will have to talk to Rocky. maybe its just my weird imagination that Rocky fancy's Laura, can you believe that? it be even more weird if Riker fancied her, with the age cap and all. but i wanna know what that jealousy feeling is, is she gonna meet someone on this tour or what? and why am i jealous about it.

"i think we need a good nights sleep" Riker said "and be ready for the first show in this tour!"

"i can't believe we're touring the world!" Laura said causing me to chuckle

"believe it Laura!" i told her and she hugged me, and i hugged back, what its natural!

"thanks Ross for inviting us" she said and pulled away

"no problem!" i said

"yeah this tour will be better with everyone here!" Rocky said "not that our tours aren't already cool but you know, it would be even cooler... i'm going to shut up now" and he walked into his hotel room!

"yeah i'm going to go with Rocky, night guys!" Ratliff said yawning and kissing Rydel's head then followed Rocky into their hotel room, Calum was already in his, so it's just me Ryland, Rydel, Raini, Riker and Laura. we're all sat in mine and Ryland's room! these rooms are massive, they have a living room area, kitchen area, 2 seperate bedrooms and 2 joining bathrooms! this room is amazing!

"is your rooms as amazing as this?" i asked the others, what just a simple question

"yeah ours is like an exact replica of this room!" Raini said

"yeah, well ours only has one bedroom for some weird reason" Laura said

"really?" asked Rydel

"yeah, mix up with the rooms, oh well! it was either that room or move to a entire different hotel because the rest of the place is fully booked" Riker said

"so are you two like sharing the bed or...?" i trailed off

"we've not really discussed that yet" Laura said standing up

"where are you going?" Ryland asked

"to the bathroom... where is it in this room?" Laura asked and i pointed her to the bathroom door, as well as the bedrooms having joined on en-suite bathrooms, there is also one not joined onto the bedrooms so when you need to go you don't have to walk as far... anyway off topic, Laura came back from the bathroom and said she was feeling tired so she left with Riker so they could sort out sleeping arrangements. then Raini and Rydel left because it is a long day tomorrow. me and Ryland went into our own bedrooms and went to bed

* * *

-with Riker and Laura-

Riker's POV-

"you know i could sleep on the couch" she said

"no! Laura if anything i should sleep on the couch! you can have the bed honestly!" i told her, hopefully not every room we share has one bed, i don't think we would be able to go through this every night we travel

"that's not fair on you, i'd feel guilty then" she said and that bed is huge and i'm tiny i don't need all that space" she said hopping to change my mind

"Laura, there's nothing to feel guilty about!" i told her "i'm offering, no i'm telling you that i'm sleeping on the couch!"

"i know there's nothing to feel guilty about, but it's just me!" she said sitting on the couch next to me, i pulled up onto my lap, like she was a kid sitting on santa's lap

"hi Santa, what i want for Christmas is..." she said jokingly causing us both to laugh, me and Laura are definitely closer then she is with anyone else, which i find cool and slightly weird cause we have less in common then she does with anybody else. she works/worked with Ross on a TV show its slightly weird, but i guess thats what makes us us, i looked at her starring into her eyes

"Laura, i'm honestly okay with sleeping on the couch" i told her and she looked at me, she honestly has the prettiest brown eyes ever

"i know that, but it doesn't stop me from feeling how i feel about it" she said

"i know that Laura, but if you sleep on the couch i'd feel guilty" i said

"its a big bed, why don't we both sleep on it" she said and i was shocked that she would say it, well i thought of it yes, but i didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"are you sure? i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" i told her

"i'm fine with it, unless you don't want to.." she trailed off

"no i'm fine with it, but with me being older then you.." trailed of hopping that she would get the hint

"oh... i never thought of that, but yeah i'm fine with it, your not gonna try anything like that are you?" she said softly

"no, i'm not" i replied there and we just sat here staring into each others eyes, in the quiet, no distractions

then i felt a pair of soft lips on my own...

* * *

**:D what do you think! i'll put Rockliff moments in the next chapter cause this story is meant to be about Rockliff not Riaura...**

**anyway! Review for the next chapter! :D**


	4. The New Secret Couple

**hey! i'm back with another chapter haha! :D probably won't be as long or as good as the last one cause it's 5 o clock here! -.- i need sleep...**

**Reply:**

**Lauren: haha! yay! :D i had to put it in sooner or later lol thanks! :D**

* * *

-back with Riker & Laura-

Riker's POV-

Then i felt a pair of soft lips on my own. wow. it's all i can say. well think anyway. i kiss her back. if someone was to walk into this room right now it will be slightly embarrassing cause Lauras just sat on my lap kissing me so yeah. we have to pull away for this thing called oxygen and all of a sudden Laura's eyes widen.

"oh my god! i'm so sorry Riker i don't know what came over me!" she said looking worried, she got off my lap, but i pulled her back down again gently.

"Laura what are you apologizing for?" i ask her, well i know but i just want to tease her

"for kissing you Riker! for crying out loud!" she exclaims which causes me to chuckle

"Laura i kissed you back remember" i said softly

"yeah probably only cause you felt forced to cause i kissed you!" she said back "i'm just going to go to bed now" she said and tried to get off my lap but i hold her down

"Laura, listen to me, i wouldn't of kissed you back if i didn't like it!" i told her

"really?" she said insecurely

"yeah, Laura i got to tell you something.." i trailed off

"go on" she said to me looking at me with those brown eyes

"for god knows how long now, i guess you could say i had a major crush on you. i don't know when it started but its been a while! i'm not very good at these things, anyway so i was wondering if you would go out with me?" i asked her

"of course i will you goofball! i wouldn't of kissed you if i didn't like you! but unlike you i know when i started liking you, it was literary love at first sight for me. that day that you came down to the set i had to know you more! but when i found out your age my heart shattered..." she said

"because i was overage and you were underage at the time and we couldn't be together" i interrupted

"without you risking going to prism, yeah! and i couldn't Risk it Riker, not at that point, and this love that i felt for you just grew and as much as i wanted to be with you, i didn't want to risk the rest of your life, career wise!" she said and i completely understand. "and i didn't know how you felt for me, but that seemed like the right time to kiss you and see where it leads off and the outcome was great" she finished

"great" i said and kissed her again, and she wasted no time in kissing me back, then she pulled away.

"but no matter how great this is, we can't tell anyone yet!" she said to me and i'm just curious to know why

"because, Riker, people may not except us because of the age difference and such, and i just think it would be more fun for it to be in secret

"how so?" i asked her

"all this sneaking around, it's like Romeo and Juliet you know without the death part" she said to me.

"yeah it will be fun, why not!" i said

"this is officially the best tour ever" Laura said,

"and it hasn't even started" i tell her and she agrees, but it really is the best tour ever

* * *

**there another chapter, i will try anf get another chapter done later**

**Review for the next chapter!**


	5. Rydels 'confused' feelings

**hey! here's the next chapter! **

**Eliza: thanks! :D**

**Lauren: haha how do you think i feel? if Riaura actually happens in real life i will actually die, probably won't like, but if it does... :O haha probably not lol! :D haha thanks! :D no problem! :D i reply to everyone lol! :') and awe thanks! :D **

* * *

-with Raini and Rydel-

Rydel's POV-

"so you and Ratliff getting on alright with this relationship then?" Raini asks me. to be honest i'm not really sure if he actually loves me. i just feel like there's someone else he wants more then me to be in a relationship with. It's like he's using me to get over someone else, and i have no idea who?

"yeah, great" i reply to her, obviously lying, i can't tell her the truth, probably by "accident" she'll end up telling the word or something.

"Delly i know your lying right there. you can't hide anything from me, believe me Laura's tried on MANY occasions" Raini said, and she's right. i sigh having no way to avoid the topic, i just tell her

"Raini, i think Ratliff loves someone else and is just using me to get over this person" i told her

"WHAT?!" i get screamed at for telling her something she's begging me to tell her.

"you wanted to know, and now you do" i exclaim to her

"delly, Ratliff love you, he really honestly does!"

"i know that in my heart, but its what i think! I don't know what it is that i think about it! I think i love him, but he loves someone else! I can feel it! Hes always zoning out and such! And he has that look in his eye that shows hes thinking about someone that he really loves! And i know that its not me! I know that he looks at me differently to whoever hes thinking about. yes he 'loves' me, but the way e looks at me, is more lust then love! Especially compared to that other _girl_ that hes thinking about!" i told her, and i let out a breath i didnt eveb realize i was holding in, waiting for her reaction to that.

"Delly how do you know that it isn't you that hes thinking about?" she asks me. Really? Did she not listen to a word i just said.

"I know its not Raini! did you not listen to me? He looks at me lustfully, more than love-y! Someone else obviously has his heart, i'm just being used to get over this person" i tell her, she opens her mouth, then shuts it again, not finding the right words to say. "i don't know Raini, maybe i should break up with him, its obviously not ment to be between us"

"Delly, your tired, thats whats up. Your not thinking straight, your mot meaning every word your saying. Your just a tad bit paranoid. Maybe its best if you go to sleep and think about it in the morning. But i do know that you and Ratliff _are meant to be_" she told me, and maybe shes right. I am tired, i just need sleep.

"yeah, your right, i am pretty tired" i say "night Raini" i added and went into my bedroom part and went to sleep. I am just being paranoid, right?

* * *

**i know, short. but it seemed like the right place to end it. Sorry! Im working on the next chapter now anyway so there will be a double update today :D **

**review for the next chapter! :D **

**TBC!**


	6. Our confession part 1- interruptions

**Hey guys! So heres the next chapter. Btw im on holiday so i may not be updating again for the next week and a half :D i'll try though. Considering my ipod is the only source of internet i got i cant reply to reviews... Sorry -.- anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Rockys POV-

Just the last thing i need, sharing a hotel for the whole tour with the guy im crushing on! How am i meant to control myself around him? I could blurt out my feelings to him any moment, someone up there hates me! This couldn't of been more awkward. If i so accidentally blurt out my feelings for him things would be really awkward between us, our whole entire friendship could be ruined because of my feeling! He'd NEVER feel the same way about me as i feel about him, never! And he's dating Rydel, which proves to show he isn't gay! Times like this i hate my life. Being around him when with the rest of the family is hard enough, i find it really hard not to take him right there when with the family, imagine how hard its going to be sharing a hotel room with him! Speak of the devil..

"Hey" he said as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Hey" i replied to him

"We need to talk.." He trailed off which kind of frightened me, what does he want to talk about? Did he find out of my feelings towards him or something?

"Okay, what about?" I ask, what its better to find out what he wants to talk about.

"You" he says, uh oh this can't be good.

"Oh, what about me?" I ask and he sighs.

"Why have you been so distance from me since me and Rydel started going out?" He asks. Busted. What do i do now?

"I haven't" i lie to him, as much as it hurts to lie to him, he can't know.

"Yeah, you have" he says "i've noticed Rocky, just talk to me. Whats up?"

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, well its now or never.

"Yeah, i do Rocky, just tell me. Please?" He says/ asks. And i take a deep breath. This could end our friendship, but if he wants to know, then i can't hide it from him.

"Well, Ratliff, here goes..." I trail of, and he groans. Causing me to smirk. What? Might as well have some fun in telling him

"For gods sake Rocky, just tell me already!" He says in aggro, and i just laugh "its not funny" he whines after.

"It is!" I tell him before i have a massive laughing fit by my self and he just glares at me.

Eventually i stop laughing and go all serious "fine i'll tell you" i say

"FINALLY" he shouts causing me to chuckle. I take another deep breath, now or never.

"ImjealousofyouandRydel" i say really quickly. And i do mean really quickly. i don't think he understood, but hey, give me a break i'm really nervous about this

"Rocky slow down, whatever it is i won't hate you for it!" He says

"Well you'll probably be disgusted by me instead" i tell him, and he just freezes.

"Rocky, whats going on?" He asks me, and i just sigh

"Ratliff i-" i say before i get interrupted

"Rocky, Ratliff do you have-" Ross walks in and asks if we have whatever it is. Me and Ratliff turn and face him, and his eyes widen in realisation

"I was interrupting something wasn't i?" He asks in realisation and we both nod our heads. "Never mind i think Riker has it anyway" he says then leaves.

"Well.." I say then fake yawn"i'm off to bed" i am honestly tired, but i just didn't need to yawn at that particular time.

"Rocky, what were you trying to say?" He asks.

"Ratliff, i really tired, its been a long day, i just want to sleep" even though its a part lie, it has been a long day and all i want to do is sleep.

"Okay Rocky, night" i say

"Night Ratliff" i say and go into one of the bedrooms, and i fell asleep thinking if Ross hadn't come in, would i of actually told him?

-Ratliffs POV-

After Rocky went to bed, all i could think about, is what was Rocky trying to say to me? Is it that bad? Is it something mean about me? All i caught was jealous and Rydel. What is that supposed to mean? I went to bed thinking about what Rocky sort of told me. What is it that he was trying to tell me.

-couple of hours later-

Still Ratliffs POV-

Okay this is ridiculous! I cannot hide this anymore! I have to tell him how i feel right now! I don't care about it possibly recking our friend ship, well i do, but he needs to know this! I cannot hide this in any more! I go out of my bedroom and see he's done the same, weird.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" we say in unison. Well shout anyway.


	7. Our confession part 2- Rockys mistake?

**Hey guys! so heres the next chapter. Still on holiday atm so i cant reply to any reviews but i will do when i get back home and update :D anyway enjoy XD **

* * *

Rockys POV-

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" we shout in unison. Hmm i wonder what he has to tell me.

"You first" we say in unison again

"Okay i" we both say, and we burst out laughing. What? Its funny that we keep on saying the same thing at the same time. And weird so i guess we are laughing it off. Eventually we stop laughing, and we just look at each other, wondering who's going to say something first.

"You first" i tell him. "What i have to tell you is not that important, well it is but.." I added then got interrupted.

"I get it" he says and takes a deep breath. Like he's scared to tell me whatever he's going to tell me. A couple minutes pass and he hasn't told me whatever it is to tell me. It's like how i was earlier before Ross came into the room... Wait a minute.. Is he trying to tell me what i was trying to tell him earlier. Surely not, he loves Rydel. And he's not gay... Right?

"Okay, heres the thing" he says then takes another deep breath.

Ratliffs POV-

I cannot believe i'm about to tell him how i feel about him. Its crazy. Never would i even think that i would tell him this. And yet here we are. In our hotel room, and i'm about to tell him how i feel. I must be crazy. But now i started i can't stop.

"Ratliff just tell me" Rocky said to me. He's curious to know now, thats one of the things i love about him, his curiosity. Wait love? I love Rydel, i just have these feelings towards Rocky, but it isn't love, right?

"Rocky, i like you" i say, and look at him, to see his reaction.

"Ratliff, i like you too" he says and chuckles.

"No Rocky, i have these feelings towards you, i have no idea what and why, but i do, and i can't seem to get rid of them. No matter how hard i try." I say, and he looks half shocked half happy.

"You do?" He manages to ask, he's more shocked then anything. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, i do" i tell him. And he is a bit more happier now. Still shocked though.

"Wow" all he says. "I never thought that you would like me, like that" he then adds. But something tells me that he's got something to say about this.

"Rocky, what did you have to say?" I ask him, more curious then ever to find out.

"Oh nothing. So tell me Ratliff, why are you dating Rydel if you have these 'feelings' for me?" He asks me, i wanted to avoid that... But he brought it up... And i don't really have a answer to it.

Rockys POV-

"So tell me Ratliff, why are you dating me if you have these 'feelings' for me?" I ask, using finger quotations on feelings. straight away i can tell that he wanted to avoid that. But i want to know why he is with Rydel. Maybe he figured it out and found out my feelings for him. Maybe this is a trick. I shouldn't fall for it. I won't.

"Rocky... I..." He starts of, stuttering. obviously not knowing what to say about it.

"You what Ratliff, have nothing to say about it?" I question, obviously having a mood change.

"Rocky, don't be like that" he says. Trying to tell me what to do. He may be slightly older then me, but he's not telling me what to do. I'm going to find out the truth about this, tonight.

"No Ratliff, just tell me why your dating Rydel!" I demand. "Did you find out that i love you, and thought you would trick me? That this is some practical joke you and the others would thought you would play on me? Tell me Ratliff! Please i just want to know the truth!" I tell him, not realising what i said at one point at first. Then it hit me. I just told him that i love him. No wonder he looks shocked.

"You love me?" He asks me, and i have to nod to it. Theres no hiding it now. I admit it. I love this guy more then anything in this whole world. Anything. No wonder these feelings wouldn't go away when i tried. When i kept on telling myself that he loves Rydel to get rid of these feelings. They wouldn't go.

"Ratliff, i love you. There i said it, thats what i had to tell you. Thats why i've been off since you started dating Rydel. I was jealous that she's dating you! Jealous that she had you, and i didn't. I know it sounds selfish but its true, i can't help how i feel. I know you love Rydel, but i love you, i do not know how it happened. It just did." I tell him. I can't believe i said that. He wasn't supposed to know all that. Now he does, he probably never talk to me again. Oh great.

What have i done? Everything has changed now, and its all my fault.

* * *

**review for the next chapter! :D **

**TBC!**


	8. Our confession part 3- Secret Message

**hey guys! so i left you on a cliffhanger! if only Rocky knew he didn't make a mess of things up...**

**Replies: **

**Emma Louise: haha yup cliffhanger, i hate them but i can't help but write them. it's weird... XD awe thanks! XD i should keep up the good work... hopefully haha :D i mean you've seen me write at school occasionally, when i get bored in class haha! love youuuu too! xx**

**Maria: i know! i think it shocked a lot of people that XD **

**isaOMG: yeah i'll add more Riaura in it! Riaura was actually requested-ish, it was either Riaura or Raura anyway. Riaura's that side couple in this story, the main couple is actually Rockliff considering this is a Rockliff story. :P but yeah, i'll add more Riaura in, in more chapters! **

**Michelle: hehe i know! XD i was going to update that next day, but i was to jet lagged to be able to do so, i just couldn't concentrate. Riaura in this chapter? :P we'll see. **

**lauren: thanks! glad you found it awesome! XD**

**Guest: don't fall off ;) hahaha XD thanks i like to give stories a bit of suspense! thats why i like ending on cliffhangers haha! XD **

* * *

-back with Ratliff and Rocky-

Still Rocky's POV-

silence. thats all there is. not a word spoken since that. he looks more shocked then anything. it's been like 10 minutes and he's not moved, spoken. he hasn't done anything. i told you everything has changed and its all my fault.

"you know, forget i said anything, i'm going to bed, goodnight" i told him, not bothering to wait another moment, and went to bed. why did i have to go and say that.

Ratliff's POV-

okay what the hell was that! why couldn't i say anything! i was stunned. never would i thought that he would like me like that. he's always liked girls and alll of a sudden hes in love with me. it just doesn't make any sense. what am i feeling about this. do i like him back or what i don't know. well of course i like him. but do i actually love him? are these feelings love? are these feelings i have for Rocky that strong for love. no! i love Rydel! she's amazing, talented gorgeous! Rydel is who i love... right? but then if i did love her i wouldn't be having these feelings i have for Rocky. i mean Rocky, what isn't there to love about him. he's friendly, understanding, a great friend, and clearly after today not afraid to say what he feels. he's so confident, and amazing to be around, and i get this feeling around him and i don't know what it is. i think i do love him. but i love Rydel to.. it's complicated. is it? i love 2 people and dating one. what is it supposed to mean? no! i love Rydel more! i know it! she's my girlfriend of course i love her more! no question about it! so why am i questioning about it. maybe i'm just tired. yeah that's it. and maybe this is some twisted dream, Rocky doesn't really love me and i'm not questioning my love for Rydel. am i? of course i'm not i love her! no one else but her! it's the tiredness talking.

* * *

-the next morning-

still Ratliff's POV-

i woke up, feeling that something has changed. but nothing has right? that was a dream last night, wasn't it? i mean Rocky isn't gay, he's always been into girls and he knows that i'm with Rydel, so why would he love me even though i'm with his sister. this is just one big mess. i don't love Rocky, he doesn't love me. there's _no _love going on between the two of us. last night was some crazy dream. not real life. i leave my bedroom and coincidentally Rocky left his at the same time. it was like last nights dream.

"morning Rocky" i say and he just plain ignores me and walks past me. huh that was weird, i follow him to the living room part of the room and he sits down on the sofa and i sit down on the chair opposite him. "why did you ignore me there?" i ask him and he doesn't reply again. what has gotten into him? it's getting slightly annoying! he's one of my best friends and he's completely ignoring me like i did something wrong! which i haven't as far as i know! "ROCKY WOULD YOU PLEASE TALK TO ME!" i yell in frustration. i want to know why i'm getting the silent treatment.

"why should i talk to you?" he asks while rolling his eyes. he's definitely pissed off at me for something.

"because your my friend, and you seem upset, just tell me what's wrong Rocky!" i tell him, concerned. i know he's mad at me for something, but i want to know why!

"you! your what's wrong Ratliff!" he tells me and i'm shocked. he walks into the kitchen part of the room to get a drink, and i follow him. i'm going to find out what's wrong. what did i do?

"what did i do Rocky? just tell me!" i basically demand. and he just rolls his eyes again.

"like you don't know!" he just says, and i look confused. he sighs then adds "last night, i told you how i feel about you! i told you that i loved you more then anything Ratliff!.." he says and i'm shocked so it wasn't a dream "and what do you do? you just don't respond to it! 10 freaking minutes Ratliff you were just stood there! i was standing waiting for a response from you! and what do i get! bone idle nothing!" he finishes and sighs.

"Rocky.." i start and he just shakes his head.

"no Ratliff i'm not done! you made me feel rejected and used, and i think i messed things up with our friendship by telling you that! and from that moment i knew things wouldn't be the same after that! and i hoped and dreamed it would be for the best Ratliff! but instead it turned out to be the worse! just forget i said anything Ratliff! forget the whole damn night! forget about our friendship cause that's pretty much over now anyway! forget about everything! all we are now is band pals. that's it! you won't speak to me unless you have to and i'll do the same! i'll switch rooms with Calum and he can room with you for the rest of the tour. and when we get home i'm promising i'll stay the hell away from you as much as possible!" he says and walks out the room, tears are threatening to come out. it can't be like this, it won't. i chase after him, this needs to be sorted out, and not like this! our friendship isn't going to end like this, not this way!

"is that what your really want Rocky? for us to basically never talk to each other again for the rest of our lives? cause i don't want that Rocky! not a chance!" i tell him! and he just turns around!

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT THAT ROCKY! I LOVE YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THAT! NO! BUT ITS FOR THE BEST RATLIFF!" he sorta yells at me, it was loud anyway. and that word, love. he had to say that again didn't he! it makes me so damn confused!

"then why say it Rocky if you don't mean it." i say softly. taking a step closer to him with every word i say. "i don't want it to happen, you don't want it to happen, then why should it?" i ask. stopping a couple of feet in-front of him.

"because it's for the best Ratliff, i messed things up saying that i love you, and you don't obviously feel the same way" i says.

"well who's to say i don't feel the same way" i tell him. not knowing where i'm going with this, but its going to add up to a more happier Rocky. i hope.

"because your dating Rydel! you feel the way about her then you do to me" he says.

"i don't know that Rocky, i really don't." i tell him. and its the truth i do not know how i feel about Rydel anymore.

"what does that mean?" he asks me

"it means Rocky, that i don't know! last night felt like a dream. i never expected you to say it! and i do have these feelings for you. and in all fairness i started dating Rydel to get over you.. but i do love her. but then there's you, everything you do makes these feelings strong her. heck i fancy you Rocky, and since last night i have been doubting my feelings for Rydel. questioning am i meant to be with her. and i'm not sure Rocky, i'm not sure!" i say closing up the gap between us. "i really love Rydel, but i have no idea how i feel about you, but there is defiantly something there Rocky. and i want to know what" i finish and lightly kiss him on the lips, it takes him a few seconds to react cause i guess its shock, but he kisses back, and i feel butterflies in my stomach and sparks flying everywhere, its better then being with Rydel. i just get sparks with her, but butterflies and sparks. i never expected that. we both pull away, shocked. maybe he felt the same thing. we stand there looking at each other in silence, but its a comfortable silence. then theres a knock on the door, we both jump away from each other, and the door opens, and its Riker.

"hey guys, so we got to go to sound check now" he says, and looks at us weirdly, can he tell or something? "you two okay or something?" he asks.

"yeah fine" Rocky responds.

"oh good, come on then!" Riker says and leaves out the door. we're going to have to talk about this later after the concert cause we're not going to get a free chance until we get back. we both walk out the door and see everyone's ready and waiting for us. Rydel comes over and i give her a good morning hug and kiss, i know it feels slightly awkward after kissing Rocky, but she's going to wonder whats wrong if i don't. now i don't feel any sparks at all... uh oh. i hear Riker clear his throat and we pull away, Rydel slightly blushing. it's probably awkward seeing your sister locking lips with your best friend. i wouldn't know cause i don't have any siblings. thank god, then they wouldn't be in a mess like i am. i say good morning to everyone and wrap my arm around Rydel. yep no sparks there, oh shit that kiss changed everything.

* * *

Riker's POV-

i will admit it did feel awkward to see Rydel and Ratliff kissing, that's why i cleared my throat. wouldn't you feel awkward seeing your only sister kissing your best-friend. but they do seem to love each other. as long as he doesn't hurt her, everything will be okay. but i can't help but notice that somethings off with Rocky and Ratliff. maybe they got into a small argument. who knows? Raini, Laura and Calum are staying at the hotel until it's time for them to come up. we all said it's up to them if they want to come to the sound check or not. they decided to give it a miss today. it felt so wonderful having Laura in my arms as i woke up this morning. i never thought it would happen, i always half expected Ross and Laura to end up dating really. a lot of fans were/are expecting Raura to happen, but Ross has got a girlfriend anyway, which he hasn't told the fans yet. or it hasn't been shown to the world by paparazzi or news or any media. they'll let them all know when they want to, just like me and Laura, though i kinda like the thrill of having a secret with only her. we all know about Ross' relationship, so it's not exactly the same thing, it's nice to have a secret between two of us.

"RIKER" Rydel shouted at me, snapping me out of the haze. oh look were here. when did we get here. surely i wasn't thinking for that long.

"were here, how long have we been here?" i asked.

"we just got here" Ross said, then got out of the car. its a big arena, and its sold out! that's a great start to the tour, having our first show sold out!

* * *

-at the Q&A-

Ross' POV-

"i heard that you brought the Austin and Ally cast on tour with you, is this true?" someone asked.

"yeah it's true, who did you hear it from anyway?" Ratliff asked

"my friend Erica" the person who asked the question, and surely enough that little girl from yesterday, Erica, was stood next to her.

"where are they?" Erica asked.

"they're backstage" Riker said. "who wants them to come out?" he then asked and the audience that was in anyway, went bonkers. i think they want to see them.

"guys, come on out!" i said and Raini, Laura and Calum came out on stage and stood with us. and the audience went even louder.

"hey guys!" Laura said.

"nice to meet some fans!" Raini said.

"even though you didn't have to cheer so loud!" Calum said causing us all to chuckle.

"you get used to it" we all said. we all know. Laura sings and Raini sings a bit too. so i guess they are used to it as much as we are.

"any other questions?" Rydel asked. and more hands shot up then before, why do i get the feeling most of these are about 'Raura'. "yes you" Rydel said

"yeah, are Ross and Laura going out" someone asked. what did i say, it always gets asked.

"no, me and Ross aren't going out" Laura said.

"how come?" the same person asked.

"erm because" we both say and laugh.

"because?" someone else said.

"well erm.." Laura says, and i sigh.

"cause i have a girlfriend back at home" i told them, and everyone's eyes widened and the audience looked shocked.

"you are?" someone asked and i nodded.

"oh who is she?" someone else asked. as much as i love my fans, i'm starting to get a little ticked off with them. they don't need to know every detail of my life

"i can't say" i tell them.

"okay, anymore questions?" Ratliff asks and no one raised their hand, typical. we all went off stage while the rest of the fans come in.

* * *

-after the show-

Rocky's POV-

"so i guess that was our last song.." Ross says through the microphone and the audience whine causing us all to laugh. Raini, Laura and Calum are backstage.

"i know, we wish we could play longer. but we can't" i say through the microphone

"wait!" Ratliff says and we all look at him "Riker come here" he then adds and Riker walks over. we all look a little confused. but then they stop talking.

"okay so we have one more song tonight" Riker says.

"but we're done" Rydel says.

"i know, but one more can't hurt right?" Riker asks the audience and they all cheer. of course. "here's _my confession" _Riker then adds, and this makes me think back to last night. oh great. why did he want to do this?

_When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_  
_I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_I want it so bad_  
_You're driving me mad_  
_It's killing me more than you know, oh_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_The curve of your hips_  
_I think that I'm losing control, oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

_I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_  
_Only when I'm close to you I start acting crazy_  
_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_And I want it so bad_  
_You're driving me mad_  
_It's killing me more than you know, oh_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_The curve of your hips_  
_I think that I'm losing control, oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

_There's no one else I think about_  
_It's something I can't live without_  
_If wanting you is a crime_  
_Lock me up, I'll do my time_  
_I confess, I'm a mess_  
_Yeah that's my confession_

_When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction_  
_I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction_

_I can't help myself_  
_You are the mission_  
_I admit it's true_  
_You're my obsession_  
_I'm needing you_  
_It's a condition_  
_And I can't get through_  
_That's my confession [x3]_

__he kept smiling at me, like he did earlier in the hotel room... before we kissed... then it clicked, thats his way of telling me he loves me too.

* * *

**that's that! :D finally done! i had no idea where i was going with this chapter at all! so i'm glad its finally done! :D**

**Review for chapter 9! :D**


	9. Rydel Tells Her Feelings To Ratliff

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! enjoy! :D **

**Reply:**

**Lauren: haha XD yeah, maybe a little Rockliff here and there lol XD and thanks! lol XD i was gonna use it anyway cause i just thought it would the situation better. XD **

* * *

-after the concert-

Rocky's POV-

"Ratliff, why did you want play my confession?" i heard Ross ask him, and i hide round the corner and eavesdrop... what? it's not a crime, and i'm curious to know what he's going to say, obviously he can't tell the truth.

"yeah, why did you want to play that?" Riker asks him. where did he come from?

"i er... thought it would be a good thing for us play for old times sake" he says convincingly.

"well if you wanted to play it, why didn't you want to add it on to the set list?" Ross asks him.

"sorry, it was just a one off, it won't happen again okay?" Ratliff says/asks like he's in trouble.

"dude, your not in trouble, we were just wondering that's all" Riker says and walks off to the rest of the Austin & Ally cast, standing really close to Laura... hmmm. i'm going to have to ask him about that soon.

"hey do you.." Ratliff starts off then Rydel appears out of no-where and hugs him. seriously is there a secret door or something that i don't know about? "hey Delly" he says to her

"hey Ratliff!" she says all happily... still not letting go off the hug, neither one of them. that's hurting? i guess, i don't know, i know how he feels about me so why does it hurt? "i know why you wanted to play my confession tonight" she says, and i feel my heart drop. she can't know... right?

-Ratliff's POV-

"i know why you wanted to play my confession tonight" she says and that shocked me. she doesn't know, right. unless Rocky told her, which i doubt. maybe I've/she's got it all wrong?

"really?" i ask her. and she nods.

"great Rydel! so why did he want to preform it then?" Ross asks us. opps i forgot he was in the room.

"Ross, can you go somewhere else?" Rydel asks "i mean i want to talk to _my_ _boyfriend _alone" she says to him, well that sounded rude, to me. i don't know about her or Ross.

"erm yeah, sure. i'll go and find Rocky, he can't be far away" Ross says and goes somewhere looking for him.

"Ratliff..." Rydel starts off "i love you, you know that right?" she asks me, and i'm confused i guess

"of course i know you love me! and i love you" which isn't a complete lie, i know she loves me and no matter how much i love Rocky, i still love her, but maybe not the relationship type love. maybe just the friendship love. i don't know, but i know i love her in some form.

"and i want you to know that i do trust you, no matter what you think after i say this. i do trust you" she tells me, and now i'm really confused.

"Rydel, where's this going?" i ask her.

"truth is i have no idea why you wanted to play my confession at tonight's show!" she tells me but why did she say she knew why? "Ratlivff i need to know, is there some other girl that you have feelings for?" she asks me, and i just choke on the chocolate i'm eating.

"do you think i'm cheating on you?!" i exclaim to her.

"no...yes...maybe i don't know!" she says confused. "i have this paranoid feeling that there is someone else that you care for, that you love more then me and i know your not the sort of person to cheat on someone! i know you better then that. but i really need to know, is there someone else?" she asks me, and i am quite shocked, one that she would ask that, and too that she doesn't trust me and three, does she know anything to do with me and Rocky? whatever it is that's going on between me and Rocky. thinking of which i really need to speak to him.

"Rydel, hunny. i love you. i do how could you honestly think there was anybody else? how could you think i'm cheating on you. i love you, and only you" i tell her really convincingly. i swear i hear footsteps running away, but i ain't to sure.

"and i love you too Ratliff" she says and we both kiss. still nothing. maybe that kiss with Rocky changed everything i feel for Rydel into friendship. i pull away and we both hug again.

"Rydel, you don't know where Rocky went do you?" i ask her and she shrugs her shoulders

"beats me, try the hotel room" she tells me "if your going to look for him i can come with?" she asks.

"nah, be alright. as you said he won't be far" i tell her then run off to find him. i wonder where he is.

* * *

**yeah short chapter. and probably crap too.. but i'm tired and i wanted to get an update done so here haha! i'll hopefully have another (better) chapter up tomorrow, if not fairly shortly. **

**Review for the next chapter! :D **

**TBC!**


	10. end of an relationship before itstarted?

**Hey guys so i'm on internet ban, but i'm just being sneaky for you all. So im gonna apologise in advance if i cant update in a while. So sorry. Anyway heres the next chapter enjoy.**

**Reply:**

**Lauren: thank you! hope you like this chapter :-)**

* * *

half an hour later-

Ratliffs Pov-

As i walk into the hotel room, its dark. No lights on what so ever. Maybe Rocky isn't here after all. I turn on the light and jump out of my sikn. Why? Rockys just sat on the couch just staring at the wall.

"Hi Ratliff" he just says, coldly. Like he's emotionless.

"Hey" i say and i go and sit next to him, but he just moves away from me. Weird? You would of thought that since i did that i got Riker to play my confession, he would be more whats the word...

"Lovey?" Rocky says.. Now on the chair at the opposite of the room. Its like i have some sort of of disease and hes afraid of catching it or something. "No i don't think you have a disease all Ratliff, and stop thinking out loud." Ohh.

"Sorry" i mumble, and he scoffs.

"Well thats the first ain't it. The great Ellington Ratliff is sorry" he says really emotionless, what got into him?

"Dude whats wrong with you?" I ask him walking over to him.. Slowly.

"I heard your conversation with Rydel. How you love her.. You only love her" he tells me. Well erm thats what hes pissed of at well then.

"Look Rocky you can't expect me to tell her can you?!" I exclaim to him.

"It has to be done at some point Ratliff! Its best to tell her sooner or later! I'm not trying to pressure you to telling her or whatever! But Ratliff its only going to hurt her the longer you leave it!" He tells me. Like i already don't know that.

"I know that Rocky! But i don't quite know what we are. Are we just friends or are we dating. We had one kiss Rocky! Admittedly it changed everything but-" i say, then got interrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean changed everything" Rocky said, now walking over to me.

"Well when we kissed earlier i felt sparks and butterflies. I know it sounds cliché but its true Rocky. And when i did anything romantic with Rydel, the sparks i felt with her before were gone. Thats what i mean changed everything" i tell him.

"Ratliff..." He starts, but before he can say anything else, i cup his face in my hands and i kiss him. I get the same feelings as before. Though it takes him like a second to register it then he kisses me back. Things start to get a little heated but he pulls away.

"Ratliff as much as i'd like for this to continue. It can't, you have a girlfriend at this present minute, who happens to be my sister. It just doesn't feel right. You get me. I'm not saying i don't like it, cause i really do. But we just have to wait, until your at least out of a relationship with Rydel" he tells me, i can tell he doesn't like what he said, but he's right. We should wait until at least me and Rydel break up.

"Yeah, your right. Anyway i'm tired so i'm gonna hit the sack.. Goodnight." I say.

"Night Ratliff" he says and i go to my bedroom. Shortly after i hear Rocky go to his. Then it hits me.. Its Rocky or Rydel.

? POV-

I can't believe he did that. He told the whole world he was in a relationship. Admittedly he didn't say who i was, but we agreed that we would do it together. Now the whole would is gonna wonder who Ross' mystery girl is. Though maybe its time the world did know about our relationship.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! And yes ? Is Ross' girlfriend.. Paige knows who she is haha XD You'll all find out shortly ;) **

**review for the next chapter! :D **

**TBC!**


	11. Busted and Ross' girlfriend

**Hello! So i've had some guesses of who Ross' girlfriend is.. Well know its time to find out :D enjoy :-)**

**replies: **

**Lauren: aaah now you can find out haha :D and thank you :-) **

**Guest: thank you :D**

**allyboo222: haha well now you can find out :-) and i never got a PM.. :/**

* * *

-The next morning-

Rockys POV-

I woke up smelling food i guess. But whatever is cooking, smells good. I got out of bed and got dressed and it was Ratliff making breakfast.

"You know, i was planning on bringing this to you" he tells me, with a sigh.

"Sorry, next time i'll just be lazy and stay in bed all day." I say jokingly.

"And whats the fun in that?" Ratliff asks me, and we both chuckle.

"You know, you didn't have to make me breakfast" i say as i sit on the island in the kitchen.

"I know, but i wanted to. Especially after last night" he tells me. "I mean, first we have an argument, then we kiss then after we both agree we can't do this until i break up with Rydel. It was like one big emotional roller-coster." He says, and im not gonna disagree with him, but i'm not gonna agree with him.

"Yeah, well lets put the past behind us. We can't do anything about it, but hey. "

"But Rocky, i do truly love you" i say, then Ryland barges in. Whoops?

"You love Rocky?!" He exclaims. Glaring at me. Well this should be fun.

Rikers POV-

I woke up, with my wonderful girlfriend in my arms. Who knew that going on this worldwide tour would bring us together, and all i've got to do is thank Ross for it. Man i really have to pee. I get out of bed slowly and gradually so i don't wake up Laura. Once i had done so i ran to the bathroom, as quietly as possible, but me being me something stopped me from being quiet. I stubbed my toe on the wardrobe. Ouch.

"Riker, are you okay?" Laura ask's me, sleepily.

"Did i wake you up?" I ask her "and yeah i'm fine, just stubbed my toe" i then added.

"Yeah, sorta. I heard you hit something, but you sorta woke me up when you got out of bed." She told me.

"How?" I asked her, i thought i was really quiet.

"Its easy to notice when your not curled up in the person, who you love, arms anymore" she told me. Wait did she just say she loved me.

"True... You love me?" I ask, now forgetting why i even got out of bed. She suddenly turns nervous.

"Erm... I t- why don't you do whatever it is you got out of bed for" she said, changing the subject. Awe she's nervous. And now i remember why i got out of bed for.

"Right, be right back" i say and run of to the rest room. I hear Laura sigh. I get it she's nervous, but doesn't she think that i love her too. Cause i do, it would be our first time in saying it, but i know what i feel for her is real.

After i've done, i wash my hands and go back to bed, with Laura.

"Laur.. Why are you so nervous?" I ask her.

"It's just that.. If i tell you how i feel, then i'm afraid you don't feel the same way" she tells me, and i'm shocked. How could she think that.

"Laura, you won't know until you try. Okay? So tell me how you feel, don't be afraid" i tell her, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Okay.. Here goes.. I love you Riker" she said, with a bit of courage, but there was a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Laura" i say, and she looks up at me. "I love you too" i tell her and she smiles.

"Really?" She asks, and i smile, shes so cute.

"Really" i tell her, then we kiss, then she pulls away from the kiss and rests on my chest. Today has started amazing, lets see how the rest of the day goes.

-Ratliffs POV-

"You love Rocky?!" I hear Ryland exclaim. Where did he come from.

"Whaaat? You must of been hearing things" Rocky tells him.

"No, i know what i heard, Rocky." He says. I guess there's no way out of this now.

"Okay fine.. You heard correctly" i confess and Rocky looks at m shocked.

"Ratliff, what are you doing?" He asks me, and i sigh.

"Telling the truth. He might as well know it all." I tell him "it started about a year ago, i had these weird feelings for Rocky, he made my heart miss a beat sometimes.." I say, but then get interrupted.

"I don't need to know about the lovey, dovey mushy stuff" Ryland says.

"Look do you want to know or not?" I ask him, and he's silent. "Thats what i thought... Anyway, so that happened. But i knew he would never feel the same way about me, so i tried to get rid of the feelings. Think about all his bad things, but when i tried to, i couldn't cause there's no bad things. So then i did the next thing... Date someone, and we all know who that someone is so i don't need to say her name. I tried to push all my feelings for Rocky away, and convert them for feelings for Rydel. I thought it was going to work, but it didn't. But Ry, believe it or not, i love Rydel, but probably not in a relationship type love."

"Oh wow.. I'm speechless. I really am" Ryland said. "But i'm gonna tell you don't mess with my sisters feelings.. Okay?" He then added. What happened to being speechless.

"He's right you know, i hate to pressure you on this subject but it has to be said. Ratliff your not doing anybody any favours, especially your self, if you keep on messing with everybody's feelings like this. You just have to make up your mind on who you want. Your playing both me and Rydel like a puppets you know, and you don't realise it. Ratliff i do love you, but you've dug yourself into a really deep hole which is hard to get out off, unless you do it by yourself. It's not just your feelings in this mess to think about, its also mine and Rydel's. The sooner you make your decision the better. I'm saying that for everyone." Rocky tells me, and he's right. It's up to me to sort this mess out.

"I get it, both of you. Its up to me to sort this out, and non of you can do it." I tell then, and they nod in agreement. Then it hits me. Why did Ryland come here in the first place. "Erm Ryland why did you come here in the first place?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why did you?" Rocky asks. And he just chuckles.

"I came to see if you guys wanted some breakfast.. But i got WAAAY more then i was looking for" he said, and me and Rocky nod in agreement. "Never the less, do you want to get some breakfast?" Ryland asks us.

"Erm.. We've already made breakfast." I tell him "sorry Ry, what about the others?"

"Riker & Laura won't answer their door, Ross is still sleeping, well was when i left, Calum and Raini are coming, and Rydels already gone down to the dinning room to have hers" Ryland said.

"Oh right" me and Rocky said in unison, and we both laughed.

"Okay, so cya in a little while then" Ryland said, then left.

"Ratliff, did you mean everything you said about me to Ryland" Rocky asks me.

"Every last word" i tell him, and he smiles.

"Come here" he says and i do. And he kisses me lightly on the lips, and i get the same feeling i had yesterday.

Rydels POV-

As i leave the dinning room, i see someone that probably isn't supposed to be here, but is anyway.

"RYDEL!" She shouts and i go over to her "heey" she then adds

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" I exclaim. Hugging her. Shocked that she is even here.

"I'm here to see your brother, what room number is he in?" She asks me, and i tell her his room number. Well Ross is in for a shock.

Ross' POV-

I get woken up, rudely might i add, by someone knocking on the door. I take it Rylands not in so i'm gonna have to answer the door myself. God. I get out of bed, get dressed. I'm not answering the door when i'm only in my underwear. Hell no. Once i'm dressed, i walk to the door, knocking still not stopped.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING GIVE ME A MOMENT GOD!" I shout as i'm walking to the door, and the knocking stopped. I open the door, shocked who's standing there.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said, and its really her.

"PAIGE?!"

* * *

**cliffhanger :3 haha :D and behold Ross' girlfriend :P **

**Review for the next chapter!**

**i'm out :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So here's the next chapter :3 enjoy! **

**Lauren: hahaha i got Riaura feels writing the damn chapter! :3 but Riaura feels is good so.. :D**

**guest: haha yep! Hope you enjoy this one :3**

* * *

Ross' POV-

"PAIGE?!" I exclaim. Well this is a surprise.

"Hey" she said.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask her "not that i'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I added.

"Well i came to see you, duh" she said "aren't you going to invite me in?" She then added. I mentally face palmed.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on in" i said, and moved out the way so that she could come in. When she walked in, i closed down and we sat down in the living room area.

"So what are you really doing here?" I ask her, again. Wanting some answers. She sighed.

"Okay the truth being, i came because what you said at the concert last night" she said.

"What di-" i start then it hits me "oh" i said when i realised why she's here.

"Yeah.. Ross i know you were getting sick of the 'Raura' questions.." She said, using air quotations when she said Raura "..but if you wanted to tell people that your in a relationship then we could of discussed it." She said.

"Yeah, i know that, and i should of Paige! I wasn't thinking when i said that" i told her, and she nods her head in agreement.

"To right. You know it's all over the news and stuff" she said.

"What?" I asked her, making sure i heard her right.

"its onthe covers of every magazine!" She told me. Opps. Maybe i shouldn't of said i have a girlfriend. "And get this, 80% of people still think its Laura, despite what you said about Raura last night" she told me. Wow. Won't people give this 'Raura' shit a rest?!

"Oh.. Well that makes 80% of a group of people idiots" i said "wait what do the other 20% think?" I asked her.

"Maia" she said, and i'm even more shocked at that.

"Don't people know she has a boyfriend?! That makes them even more stupid then Those who voted it was Laura" i told her, and she laughs a little.

"Well that's what happens when you tell half a story" she said.. Wait what?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean, you already told half a story.. Why not tell the rest of the world everything" she said, and i'm shocked. Like everyone was when i said i had a girlfriend.

"Your serious?" I ask her, and she nods her head. "You know, once the world finds out there's no going back. You'll be stalked round by the paparazzi what feels like 24/7 they'll be hate messages, but if they are they aren't true fans, your never gonna get a moments privacy anymore, we won't."

"I don't care! Ross! I don't care about all that you said about that. Yes it doesn't sound very appealing. But to hell with that! We've kept it a secret for so long now, i think its time we told everyone." She said. And i realise shes right.

"But promise me one thing.." I say, as she motions go on. "Promise me that when we do tell the world, promise me this won't tear us apart. The stories the paparazzi make up, all the hate you could get. Promise me it won't tear us apart. I love you to much to let what could happen break us up. So promise me, Paige, that this won't tear us apart. I won't be able to bare it if it does." I say, and shes crying. Aww.

"Ross, i promise it wont tear us apart, and i love you too" she says, and i pull her into a hug.

"Good, cause i can't bare my life without you in it" i tell her and she pulls away from the hug.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really" i reply to and i kiss her. I still feel those sparks that i had the first time i kissed her. Then Ryland walked in.. Well this is awkward.

"Hey Ross... WOAHH i could of done without seeing that in my lifetime" He said and we both pulled away from the kiss. "Hey Paige" he then added.

"Hey Ryland" she said. And he just nods awkwardly.

"Well this is awkward.." I say and Paige and Ryland nod in agreement.

"Yeah... Bye!" Ryland says and walks to his room. I heard him mumble 'i need a girlfriend' as he did.

"Hey have you had anything to eat yet?" I ask her.

"Nope" she said.

"Well come on, we can get some breakfast together" i tell her, and she says okay. Then we go down for some breakfast. Tonight both of our lives, especially hers, will change.

* * *

**don't die Paige :3 haha :D**

**review for the next chapter :D. Oh and i got 4 reviews for the last chapter! I'm kinda disappointed :/ it doesn't take forever to review you know! It takes about a minute! So please review :D**

**TBC!**


End file.
